rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Pangaia Oidipous
( ) takes place Thespydna, Hellas Dimokratia with Oidipous Lávdakos's love of his mother Epicaste Menoikeús whom he may grow to see and treat as a woman (Oedipus Complex), and his father Laios Lávdakos and twin sister Ēlektra Lávdakos who flirt with an incestuous relationship as well (Electra Complex). I'm using the Greek, not Latin names and the mother-son and father-daughter incestuous relationships, other than that, there is nothing similar between and the two complexes. Game engine When originally conceived I saw this as a Twine game, though over time and after playing RPG Maker games, I grew nostalgic changing the game engine to RPG Maker. For a longer explanation of the life, death, and rebirth of the world of Pangaia, visit Game development wars. }} Cast * Protagonist: Oidipous Lávdakos (human ) * Major characters: Epikaste Menoikeús (human, mother), Laios Lávdakos (human, father), Ēlektra Lávdakos (human, twin sister), and the adopted Shimizu Riko (human, sister) * Minor characters: Eris (succubus ), Koúnkar (Felidæ ), Roshni Bachchan (human), Björnsson, Dagrún (durinn ), Katsaros, Agape (sylvanni , best friend), Megalos, Euphrasia (half-orc ), Megalos, Sokratis (human), Pythodianos, Moschion (agelada ), Rosenström, Njörðr (durinn), Ngozi Okafar (human), Zeakgu, Sharn (orc ) * Pets: Asgriss (Epikaste's pet wild boar), Kheiron (Oidipous and Ēlektra Lávdakos's pet Great Dane), and Sebastian (Random's 'pet' black tiger). * Airdtrìath : Rycharde Pendraig , Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig , Chinweike Ihejirika and her identical twin, Chinwendu, Random . Genre incest, teen-love, tentacle erotica. Bestiality may be disabled and will be by default.|game= }}There are several genres introduced within this game. Most of these genres are sexual by nature and some considered as edgy fetishes: bestiality, incest, teen-love are examples. Incest being a core fetish in there will not be a way of disabling it. Bestiality, on the other hand, may be disabled and is disabled by default. I'm going to add teen-love to the disableable list since the only underaged people I have created who have sex are Oidipous and Ēlektra at 16-years-old. With teen-love enabled they will remain 16, disabled they are 18-years-old. Not a big deal I'm sure, but I think having older, underaged children in a story of this nature fits better than 18, though if it does bother you, you may disable it. For those whose age of majority is higher than 18, I'll look into a way of setting their age to match your local laws. The addition of tentacle-erotica in a game which takes place in a city? There are sewers, catacombs and the like, but the main reason is I love tentacles. I do believe those four fetishes are the only edgy ones in . I'll discuss any others as I add them though I doubt I will add any. Daz3D assets Gallery The entire cast of . Eris portrait.png|Eris — succubus|link=Eris Koúnkar portrait.png|Koúnkar — felidæ|link=Koúnkar Roshni Bachchan portrait.png|Roshni Bachchan — human|link=Roshni Bachchan Dagrún Björnsson portrait.png|Dagrún Björnsson — durinn — wife of Njörðr Rosenström|link=Dagrún Björnsson Chinweike Ihejirika portrait.png|Chinweike Ihejirika — airdtrìath — twin sister of Chinwendu Ihejirika, an ancestor of Ngozi Okafar|link=Chinweike Ihejirika Chinwendu Ihejirika portrait.png|Chinwendu Ihejirika — airdtrìath — twin sister of Chinweike Ihejirika, an ancestor of Ngozi Okafar|link=Chinwendu Ihejirika Agape Katsaros 2 portrait.png|Agape Katsaros — sylvanni|link=Agape Katsaros Ēlektra Lávdakos portrait.png|Ēlektra Lávdakos — human — daughter of Laios Lávdakos and Epikaste Menoikeús, twin sister of the protagonist, Oidipous Lávdakos, and sister of Shimizu Riko|link=Ēlektra Lávdakos Laios Lávdakos portrait.png|Laios Lávdakos — human — husband of Epikaste Menoikeús, father of the protagonist, Oidipous Lávdakos, his twin sister Ēlektra Lávdakos, and Shimizu Riko|link=Laios Lávdakos Oidipous Lávdakos portrait.png|Oidipous Lávdakos — human — son of Laios Lávdakos and Epikaste Menoikeús, twin brother of Ēlektra Lávdakos, brother of Shimizu Riko|link=Oidipous Lávdakos Euphrasia Megalos portrait.png|Euphrasia Megalos — half-orc — daughter of Sokratis Megalos and Sharn Zeakgu|link=Euphrasia Megalos Sokratis Megalos portrait.png|Sokratis Megalos — human — husband of Sharn Zeakgu, father of Euphrasia Megalos|link=Sokratis Megalos Epikaste Menoikeús portrait.png|Epikaste Menoikeús — human — wife of Laios Lávdakos, mother of the protagonist, Oidipous Lávdakos, his twin sister Ēlektra Lávdakos, and Shimizu Riko|link=Epikaste Menoikeús Moschion Pythodianos portrait.png|Moschion Pythodianos — agelada|link=Moschion Pythodianos Ngozi Okafar portrait 2.png|Ngozi Okafar — human — a descendant of the airdtrìath, twin sisters Chinweike and Chinweike Ihejirika|link=Ngozi Okafar Shimizu Riko portrait.png|Shimizu Riko — human — the adopted daughter of Laios Lávdakos and Epikaste Menoikeús, sister of the twins Oidipous and Ēlektra Lávdakos|link=Shimizu Riko Sharn Zeakgu portrait.png|Sharn Zeakgu — orc — wife of Sokratis Megalos, mother of Euphrasia Megalos|link=Sharn Zeakgu Asgriss portrait.png|Asgriss, Epikaste Menoikeús's pet wild boar|link=Asgriss Kheiron portrait.png|Kheiron pet of Oidipous and Ēlektra Lávdakos|link=Kheiron Category:P Oidipous Category:Pangaia Games Category:Daz3D assets